TentenXItachi (rewrite)
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: This is a love story about Tenten and Itachi and everything they do so they can be together. When Itachi sees Tenten for the first time, he instantly falls in love with her, Tenten on the other hand is slowly falling in love with him. This is a rewrite. Modified from the original version. Review and help me fix my stories. Thx.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tenten, a 16 year old Kunoichi, and Itachi, a 17 year old akatsuki member, met in a abandon village. Every night they meet in the abandon village and soon they're slowly falling in a forbidden love. **

**Chapter 1: The new squad!:**

It was a bright sunny morning in the hidden leaf village. A 16 year old girl named Tenten was getting ready for a day at the ninja academy, she was going to become a sensei and get a squad of her own. Tenten rolled up her long, black hair and she put on a grey fish net shirt, then she put on a black shirt that had her left sleeve go to her shoulder and her right sleeve go to her wrists. Tenten put a pair of black pants on, then she put her headband on her forehead. Tenten picked up her weapon scrolls and kunai and put them in her pouch. In the hidden leaf village, Tenten is known as the weapon mistress. Tenten has somewhat of a double personality. She can be sweet and kind, but she can also be very scary, too.

When Tenten was ready to go, she left her house and outside waiting for her was her friends Kushina and Hinata, who were also getting their own squad, too. Kushina had long, red hair that was tied up in a pony-tail with a white ribbon. She wore a vest and black pants with blue sandals. Kushina wore her headband on her forehead as well. In the hidden leaf village, Kushina was known as the red hot jalepeño because of her fiesty attitude. Hinata had blue hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore a tan colored jacket and blue pants with blue sandals. Hinata wore her headband around her neck. In the village, Hinata was a gentle soul.

As the three of them walked to the academy, they met up with three boys that were also getting their own squad that day as well. The three boys were Neji, Naruto, and Minato. Minato had yellow spikey hair. He wore wore a long white coat with red flames on the end of the sleeves and at the bottom of the coat. He also wore a black long sleeve shirt under a vest under the coat. He also wore black pants and blue sandals. Minato wore his headband on his forehead. In the hidden leaf village, Minato was known as the yellow flash. Neji Had long, brown hair that was tied at the bottom with a black band. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt and white pants with a brown belt like cloth around his waist. Neji wore black sandals and also had his headband on his forehead. Neji was a genious in the hidden leaf village. Naruto had yellowish-orange spikey hair. He wore a orange and black jacket and orange and black pants with blue sandals. He wore his headband on his forehead as well. In the leaf village Naruot is known as the #1 hyperactive kucklehead.

"Hey, Kushina. I was wondering, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Minato asked as they approached the academy.

"Sure! When?" Kushina asked energeticly.

"Wow Kushina. You answered right away. As if you were waiting for him to ask." Tenten teased and Hinata gave a small laugh.

"Haha. Very funny." Kushina said.

"Is tonight at my house fine?" Minato asked and Kushina turned back to him with a nod and a smile. Tenten and Hinata laughed again, but Kushina ignored them. As they walked Kushina held Minato's hand as they lead the way. Meanwhile, as Tenten watched Kushina and Minato talk, she heard Naruto ask Hinata the same thing.

"So, Hinata, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Naruto asked and Tenten saw that Hinata's face turned red and she was having trouble speaking.

"She would love, too." Tenten answered for Hinata and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Awesome. We're all going to Minato's house tonight, so I be by your house to pick you up." Naruto said walking away. Hinata was still blushing when he walked away and as Naruto walked away, Neji came up beside Tenten. Tenten could guess what he was about to ask and she stopped him.

"You don't need to say anything. I know what your going to ask." Tenten said.

"Then, will you?" Neji asked.

"I can't tonight. I have things to do. Maybe some other time." Tenten said as they entered the academy. All six of them split up and went into different classrooms to meet their new squad.

Tenten walked into the classroom and saw three genin, who were now her squad members.

"Before we do anything, we should introduce ourselves to one another. I'll start. My name is Tenten. It's nice to meet you all." Tenten said walking into the room and leaning against the desk in the front of the room. A girl with pink hair spoke next.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." Sakura said politely. The next on to speak was a boy with silver hair and his headband over his right eye and a mask covering his face.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said in a voice that sounded like he rather be somewhere else.

"And my name is Iruka Umino!" said a cheerful boy with a scar across his nose.

"Before we do anything, Sensei, do you know anything about a two-tailed cat?" Sakura asked politely.

"Actually, I've heard a little about it, but people say that it's a tan cat with two-tails, a black diamond on it's forehead and has two black stripes on it's two tails. Actually, I know where they love to hang out. I'll catch one to show you. Why do you ask?" Tenten asked.

"Well, while we waited for you we were talking about it, but all of us have different opinions." Sakura said as she followed Tenten out of the academy and into a training area.

"Many people do have different opinions and thats okay." Tenten said turning towards her students.

"Sensei, what are we doing here?" Iruka asked.

"I want to know how well you can track me down. I will be hiding somewhere in the village. All three of you need to work together and see if you can track me down before lunch time." Tenten said.

"If thats it, then this should be easy." Kakashi said and Tenten laughed.

"Hahaha. Think what you want, but your time starts...NOW!" Tenten yelled, quickly disappearing. All three students ran in different directions and it took them about an hour to search the whole village, but Tenten was not in the village, she was hiding in a tree back at the training ground. Tenten sat against the tree trunk on the third branch from the ground and messed around with one of her kunai. After the three genin searched the whole village, they met back up at the training grounds and Tenten watched and listened to them without them knowing.

"I searched every hidning place I could think of throughtout the village and didn't find her." Sakura said.

"Same here." Kakashi said.

"Same here, too." Iruka said.

"It's almost lunch time. What are we suppose to do?" Sakura asked as if it were hopeless.

"We can't give up. Imagine if this was a kidnapping, our sensei could be in some serious trouble. If that's the case we can't abandon her even if she says so. Those who abandon their mission are trash, but those who abandoned their friends are worse than trash." Kakashi said and Tenten smiled at his words. Tenten stood on the branch and jumped down and then walked over to her students.

"Congradulations! You've passed my test." Tenten said with a bright smile.

"What do you mean? We never found you." Iruka said confused.

"I know, but finding me wasn't the main test. The main test was to see if you would give up after searching for so long. When Kakashi said those words, you all had the look of determination. Which means that you would of never given up looking for me what so ever. You all were great. From now on you are offically genin." Tenten said.

"Awesome! I always had the thought about giving up on being a ninja, but something kept me going. With so much hard work, I finally am a ninja." Iruka said and Tenten nodded.

"That's what happens when you don't give up. Now, come on. It's about time we all started heading home for now." Tenten said as she left the training grounds with her students behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first meeting:**

Later that day, when night fell, Tenten left her house and walked to the village gates. As she approached the gate, she was stopped by the gatekeeper.

"Hey Tenten. What are you going wondering around so late?" The gatekepper asked.

"I have an errand to do and the thing I'm looking for only comes out at night." Tenten replied.

"Are perhaps looking for the two-tailed cat?" The gatekeeper asked.

"Yeah. For my students. I promised." Tenten said.

"Well, if you promised something I know you won't go back on your word, so go ahead." The gatekeeper said.

"Thank you!" Tenten called back as she walked towards an abandoned village a couple miles outside of the leaf village. When Tenten finally arrive at the abandoned village, she had a chill go up her spine.

"I need to find that cat quickly. This place gives me the creeps." Tenten said to herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here this late?" A voice suddenly asked making Tenten jump. Tenten turned around and saw a guy with an akatsuki coat and sharigan eyes. At that moment Tenten knew who he was.

"Your Itachi Uchiha!" Tenten said suprised. Tenten was about to grab a weapon, but Itachi had quickly got behind her and held on to her wrist.

"I'll ask once more. Who are you and why are you here this late?" Itachi asked.

"My name is Tenten and I'm here this late for something that only comes out at night." Tenten said as she freed her wrist from his grasp. Tenten quickly turned to face him and backed away when he was coming closer to her. When Tenten tripped backwards over a rock, she did a backflip and landed on her feet again.

"Your reaction time is good. Your looking for the two-tailed cat, right? Well, there's one over there." Itachi said as he pointed to a two-tailed cat, who was chasing a butterfly around the village. The two-tailed cat spotted Tenten and made a dash towards her and jumped into her arms. Tenten stared at the cat as it stared back at her.

"Two-tailed cats are very friendly. The first person it see it will follow for the rest of its life. So, now you have your own two-tailed cat." Itachi whispered into Tenten's ear and Tenten shivered as a colde, eerie wind blew through the village.

"I'm outta here. This place is too creepy." Tenten said quietly to herself.

"Oh, are you afraid?' Itachi teased. Tenten turned towards him and glared at him, which made him shut his mouth.

"I'm not afraid. It's just this place doesn't feel right. Besides I need to get back to my village before morning." Tenten said. Itachi smiled as he watched Tenten begin to leave. Itachi ran to catch up to her and walked beside her for a few minutes.

"You should come back here. I would love to see you again." Itachi said. Tenten started to blush and Itachi started back towards the abandoned village. Tenten watched him out of the corner of her eye and then quickly started for her village again. As Tenten walked back to her house she smiled as she looked down on the two-tailed cat in her arms.

"What should I call you?" Tenten asked. The cat mewed at her happily.

"I know. How about Kilala?" Tenten asked the cat. The cat nodded in agreement and mewed again. Tenten smiled as she walked into her house. Tenten placed Kilala on the ground and Kilala ran all over the place, exploring every little opening. Tenten got ready for bed as Kilala ran around and when Tenten laid down, Kilala jumped up on the bed and curled up beside Tenten. Tenten smiled and started thinking about Itachi, before finally falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forbidden love:**

Ever since Tenten first met Itachi, she had begun to meet him every night in the abandoned village. After a few days, they became friends and then a couple of weeks passed and they began to fall in love with each other.

It was a bright, cool, and breezy morning in the hidden leaf village and as Tenten left her apartment that morning with Kilala right behind her. She met up with her friends.

"Morning Tenten!" Kushina called out to her.

"Morning." Tenten said with a smile as she caught up with her friends. Kilala, at that moment, had jumped onto Tenten's shoulder and mewed.

"Tenten, we were thinking that maybe all three of our squads can go on a survival mission. We can see what they learned to the test." Kushina said.

"I would love too, but I already have a mission for my squad." Tenten said.

"What kind of mission are you going on?" Hinata asked.

"Lady Tsunade wanted me to deliver a message to Lord Gaara. Also she wanted to test my squad." Tenten said as they approached the hokage's office.

"Well, I guess we'll see you when you get back." Kushina said and Tenten nodded.

"See ya." Tenten said waving as she walked into the office. Tenten knocked on the hokage's door and when she heard the hokage tell her to enter, she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Tenten, do you think your squad can handle this mission?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Of course. They have grown much since I first met them." Tenten said with a smile and Kilala mewed in agreement. Lady Tsunade nodded and smiled.

"Alright, you'll leave tomorrow." Lady Tsunade said and Tenten nodded and then left the room to go and meet up with her squad. Tenten met up with her squad in the training grounds.

"Alright everyone. Tomorrow we will be going on a mission to deliver something to the Kazekage. It will take about three days, so go home and pack and then take the rest of the day off. You will need the energy for tomorrow." Tenten said.

"Okay!" The three genin shouted in unsion. Tenten watched as the three of them started heading home and then she started for the village gate. When Tenten got to the abandoned village, she walked around for a few minutes and then she jumped up on a roof and sat down staring up at the sky. After a few minutes, Itachi finally arrived at the abandoned village and he instantly saw Tenten staring up at the sky on the rooftop. Itachi jumped on the roof as well and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here in broad daylight?" Itachi asked, holding Tenten in his arms.

"Well, I was waiting for you. I needed to tell you about tomorrow." Tenten said looking up at him.

"What about tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"Tomorrow, my squad and I are going on a mission to the village hidden in the sand. It would be awhile before I get back." Tenten said.

"Well, then I will go with you. I'll follow behind your squad so they won't notice me." Itachi said.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Of course. Don't worry about it now." Itachi said and they both watched as the day continued to pass by. After a few hours, Tenten finally decided she had to get back to the village. Tenten sat up and jumped off the roof with Itachi right behind her.

"I should get back to the village now." Tenten said and just as she began to leave, Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Then Itachi kissed her lips. After a few moments, they finally broke apart and Tenten started for the village again, her face bright red. That night, before Tenten had gone to bed she packed everything she would need in her bag and put it next to the front door. Then, Tenten went to bed, but it took her awhile before she could get to sleep because she was thinking about the kiss from earlier. It took about 15 minutes before Tenten finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: To the sand:**

**DAY #1**

The next morning was bright, cool and breezy. Tenten was already out of bed and was getting ready for the mission that day. Once she was dresses, she was about to grab her backpack, when Kilala came running and jumped inside the bag. Kilala poked her head out and Tenten laughed. Tenten grabbed her bag and left her house. Tenten arrived at the village gate first and now she had to wait for her squad. Tenten only waited about 10 minutes when her squad finally arrived.

"Remember, don't try to get ahead and always work as a team." Tenten said and the other three nodded and then they all went on their way. As they walked away from the village, Tenten was the only one who noticed that Itachi was following behind the team and she smiled.

"Sensei, what exactly are we delivering to the Kazekage?" Sakura asked.

"Well, It's a very important document. Even I don't know what it says, but it would be too risky to send the message by bird, so when Lady Tsunade has a document as important as we have, she sends a squad to deliver the message." Tenten said.

"Aren't you curious about what it says?" Iruka asked.

"Maybe just a little bit, but I won't dare read it." Tenten said. All of a sudden, Kilala jumped out of Tenten's backpack and hissed at whatever was hidden in a bush near the team. Tenten prepared a kunai knife and cautiously kept moving forward. The other three were also prepared as well. Nothing popped out at them as they passed the bush, but Kilala was still hissing at something hanging around that area.

"Sensei, what do you think is following us?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure." Tenten replied. Just as Tenten answered, Tenten and her squad were suddenly ambushed by a handful of rogue ninja.

"Well well. Look who we have here." Rogue ninja 1 said as he walked closer to the team.

"Looks like we've caught a bunch of leaf brats and their sensei." Rogue ninja 2 said. Tenten carefully watched all the rogue ninjas movements and analyed them.

"What should we do with them?" Rouge ninja 3 asked.

"I say we get rid of the little brats and take the girl with us. Would be a waste to get rid of someone like her, who can still be of use to us." Rogue ninja 4 said.

"Alright, don't let them escape." Rouge ninja 5 said. At that moment, the rogue ninjas charged at them, but the team was already prepared. The four of them took out all five rouge ninja's with ease, but it took a lot of energy out of them.

"Come on! There are bound to be more around here." Tenten said as she ran leading her squad around the corner. The squad ran quite a ways before, Tenten had decided that it would be safe to stop. They were all out of breath from running so far and fighting all the rogue ninjas. Tenten was sitting against a tree and she saw that Iruka was lying on his back in the grass and Sakura and Kakashi were also sitting against a tree.

"Sensei...Why did those rogue ninja suddenly attack us like that?" Sakura asked trying to catch her breath.

"Who knows? Rogue ninjas are unpredictable. No one knows who or when they'll attack." Tenten said as she stood up.

"Sensei, Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll be back. I'm going to check around the area. I need you all to stay here." Tenten said running off into the trees. Tenten walked around the area, but she didn't find any other rogue ninjas hiding. She walked a little farther into the trees and ran into Itachi.

"Hey Tenten. Did you leave your squad?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, they need to rest for a little bit." Tenten said.

"I think you should find a place to rest for the night, it's already getting late. I've checked around a few times. There are no rouge ninjas hiding around here." Itachi said.

"Thank you Itachi." Tenten said, kissing him before heading back to her squad. Itachi smiled and watched as Tenten disappeared out of sight. When Tenten returned to her squad, her students were still resting a little.

"I've checked the area, there aren't any rouge ninjas around here. So, we'll stay here for the night and continue in the morning." Tenten said.

"Alright, then I'll go get some wood to start a fire." Iruka said.

"I'll go with you." Sakura said and they both walked into the trees and began to gather some wood while Kakashi and Tenten set up places to sleep. After awhile, the places to sleep were set up and a fire had been built and the three genin were already fast asleep, while Tenten was leaning against Itachi as they both stared up at the starry sky. Soon enough, Tenten had fallen asleep on Itachi. Itachi picked Tenten up and laid her down on the spot she had made earlier and then he laid down right next to her. Itachi soon fell asleep a few minutes later as well.

**Day #2**

Before the sun was beginning to rise, Itachi had woken up and made sure that he was out of sight before the others had woken up. When the sun was high in the sky, the others were awake and packing up their stuff and then they continued on their way to the sand village. The second day of their mission went by smoothly and the team didn't run into anything they had to fight. When the sun began to set again, the team made camp in a small clearing. Iruka and Kakashi were the ones to get the firewood, while Tenten and Sakura set up the places to sleep. Again that night, Itachi laid down next to Tenten once the other three were fast asleep. Tenten had her head against Itachi and Itachi saw how peacefully she slept. Soon enough, he also had fallen asleep watching Tenten sleep. Just like the first night, Itachi woke up before the others and made sure he was out of sight.

**DAY #3:**

"Sensei, how far till we get to the sand village?" Iruka asked.

"Not far. We're already at the border. We're meeting someone here to lead us the way to the village." Tenten said and as she said that, a girl with a giant fan on her back appeared in front of them.

"Long time no see, Tenten." The girl said.

"Hello, Temari. Thank you for meeting us here." Tenten said and Temari smiled and nodded. Temari lead the way to the sand village and she also lead the way to the Kazekage's office, too. Temari lead the team into the office and Tenten was the first one to approached the Kazekage. Tenten put her bag on the ground and pulled out a sealed document and handed it to the Kazekage.

"It's been awhile Lord Gaara." Tenten said.

"Please Tenten. Just call me Gaara." Gaara said taking the document from Tenten. As Gaara took the document he saw the three genin behind Tenten.

"You have your own squad now?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. They're strong for ones so young." Tenten said.

"Hey! We're not that young!" Iruka said and Tenten laughed.

"Alright, alright! Sorry I said anything." Tenten said and Gaara gave a small laugh as well.

"Your all welcome to stay the night if you wish." Gaara said.

"No, that's alright. The day is still young. We'll start heading back to the village, now." Tenten said as Temari lead the group out of the office and back to the border.

"It was nice to see you again, Tenten. Visit again soon." Temari said.

"Alright. We will." Tenten said waving as they disappeared out of sight. On the way back to the village the team hadn't run into anymore problems.

**DAY #6**

When the team got back from their mission, Tenten sent her stuf=dents home while she went to report back to Lady Tsunade. After reporting back to lady Tsunade, Tenten was exhausted and she went straight home. Once she got home, Tenten collapsed on her bed and Kilala curled up next to her. Tenten stroked Kilala's ears and she purred. Before long, Tenten had fallen fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The akatsuki:**

When Tenten woke up again, she looked out her window and saw that it was already nightfall. Tenten sat up and rubbed her eyes and then she left her house again to meet with Itachi. Tenten got out of the village unseen and quickly made her way to the abandoned village where Itachi was waiting for her on top of a roof. Tenten jumped up on the roof and sat down next to him and then she realized that he was thinking about something.

"Itachi, is something wrong?" Tenten asked.

"I was just thinking that, since we both have duties, that it would be hard for us to be together all the time. At least unless, one of us joins the other, but I'll not allowed back into the village and you probably don't want to join the akatsuki." Itachi said and Tenten thought about it for a moment.

"I'll be willing to join the akatsuki, if it means I can be with you." Tenten said after awhile.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked suprised.

"Yeah. I'm sure, but you would need to ask them first don't you?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. I'll go back tonight and ask. I will meet you here tomorrow to tell you the answer." Itachi said as they both jumped off the room. Tenten smiled and kissed Itachi before heading back towards the leaf village. Itachi went back to the akatsuki hideout. Tenten easily slipped back into the village without being seen and went back to her house. She got dressed and ready for bed and once she laid down on her bed she fell quickly asleep, dreaming about what answer Itachi would bring.

The next day was Tenten's day off. When she woke up she quickly got dressed and left her house. It was still a little early. So, Tenten walked around the village for awhile and then she started for the village gate. Tenten slipped by the village gatekeeper without being noticed by him, but she didn't know that Neji was watching her. Neji followed her to the abandoned village and watched her sit up on top of a roof staring up at the sky. As Tenten watched the clouds, she imagined that they were animals or objects in the sky. As she watched them, Itachi finally showed up and Tenten noticed him the second he stepped out of the trees. Neji narrowed his eyes as he watched Tenten jump off the roof. Itachi noticed that Neji was watching them.

"Tenten, we have someone watching us. We need to act like enemies." Itachi said. Tenten looked out of the corner of her eye and thats when she saw Neji. That moment, Tenten quickly pulled out a kunai knife and Itachi knew what she was doing from the look in her eyes.

"You actually think a kunai will hurt me?" Itachi acted.

"You never know." Tenten said as she threw the kunai knife, but Itachi blocked it with his own kunai and Tenten began throwing all the kunai she had and Itachi blocked them all.

"I told you they won't hurt me." Itachi said.

"Thats not good." Tenten said exhausted from throwing so many kunai with all the energy she had. That's when Neji stepped in.

"Tenten, hurry back to the village." Neji ordered.

"Neji!? No way! I'm not leaving you behind." Tenten said.

"Just once, can you not be so stubborn?" Neji asked. Before he could do anything, Itachi had gotten behind Tenten. Itachi grabbed Tenten and ran into the trees as fast as he could, leaving Neji dazed for a few moments. By the time, Neji could react again, they were already to far ahead, so Neji went back to the leaf village to report to lady Tsunade about what just happened.

"Itachi, you can put me down now. I can run on my own." Tenten said.

"No way. I'm not letting you go." Itachi said with a smile and Tenten just rolled her eyes. When Itachi finally set Tenten back down, Itachi had brought her to a hideout that was hidden at the base of a mountain and surrounded by many trees and bushes. So it was a very well hidden hideout.

"Where are we?" Tenten asked.

"This is the akatsuki hideout. I asked Pein if you could join and he said it was okay as long as you helped." Itachi said taking Tenten's hand and leading her inside.

"I'll try my best." Tenten said as she followed Itachi into a hallway. Itachi lead Tenten into what seemed to be the living room. Their were a few people in the living room already. There was one guy with orange hair and many peircings. There was another guy with blond hair and what seemed to be a camera for his right eye. There was also a guy with blue skin. The last one was a girl with a rose in her blue hair. When they walked into the room, all eyes went on them.

"Itachi, took you long enough." The guy with blue skin said.

"Shut it, Kisame." Itachi said glaring at the blue skinned guy. The blonde haired guy stood up and walked over to Tenten.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" The blonde haired guy asked.

"Yes. Her name is Tenten. Step away, Deidara." Itachi said now glaring at Deidara. Deidara put his hands up innocently and started backing away.

"Tenten, right? I'm Konan. If your going to stay with us, your going to need to watch out for Deidara there and Hidan, who's in his room." The girl with blue hair said and Tenten nodded.

"Itachi, why don't you show her to her room." The orange haired guy said and Itachi nodded and lead Tenten into another hallway with many doors that were decorated to each members liking. As they walked down the hall, they ran into a masked man.

"Itachi, who's the girl?" The man asked.

"Kakazu, this is Tenten, she's the new member of the akatsuki." Itachi said.

"Nice to meet you." Kakazu said and then just walked away.

"I'm thinking he's not the talkitive type." Tenten said.

"No, but he is oppsessed with money." Itachi said and Tenten gave a small laugh and Itachi continued down the hall. At the end of the hall was a plain, black door. Itachi opened door and Tenten saw that her new room was really cute.

"I need to talk with Pein, I'll be back. I need you to stay here and then when I get back I'll show you around." Itachi said.

"Okay." Tenten said sitting on the bed as she watched Itachi walk back the way they came. As Tenten sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, a guy with a sythe walked out a room with all sorts of magic circles on the door. Tenten turned around on her bed and stared out the window that was on the opposite side of the room from the door. When Tenten turned her back to her door, she had caught the guy's attention. The guy smiled and started walking towards her. The guy silently approached Tenten from behind and when he wrapped his arms around Tenten's neck, she was startled.

"What the...!" Tenten said startled.

"Oops. Did I startle you?" The guy asked with a small laugh.

"Let go of me!" Tenten shouted.

"Give me one reason why I should?" The guy said teasingly. As he said that, Konan came into the room.

"Hidan! If you don't want to die at Itachi's hands I suggest you let her go." Konan said and Hidan let Tenten go after a moment of hesitation.

"I don't get why girls always have to be so serious." Hidan said as he left the room with a sigh.

"Sorry about that." Konan said turning to Tenten.

"Don't worry about it." Tenten said.

"Between Hidan and Deidara, I don't know who's worse." Konan said with a sigh. As she said that Itachi came back into the room.

"I'm only guessing, but was Hidan just in here?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I saw him in here, when I was coming down the hall." Konan said.

"Okay. Anyway, Tenten. I need to introduce you to the other members." Itachi said. Tenten stood up and began to follow behind Itachi as he lead her down the hall. As they walked down the hall, Itachi and Tenten ran into another member with red hair.

"Itachi, who's the girl?" The red haired guy asked.

"Sasori, this is Tenten. She's the new member." Itachi said.

"New member, huh? Did you warn her about the two devils?" Sasori asked.

"You mean Hidan and Deidara? Yeah. Actually, she's already met them." Itachi said.

"Really? Well, in the future, try to avoid them." Sasori said.

"Thank you for the warning, but if those two come near me, they will probably lose an eye." Tenten said with a sweet smile.

"Yikes. She looks so sweet and innocent, but she can be really scary." Sasori whispered to Itachi and Itachi agreed. After that, Tenten and Itachi moved on. As they approached a green door that looked like it had vines on it, the door opened. Standing in the door way was a man with half a black face and half a white face and he almost looked like a plant as well.

"So, this is Tenten. The girl from the leaf village." The man said.

"Tenten, this is Zetsu. Zetsu's usually the one that gets intel for us since he can merge with objects." Itachi said. As Tenten looked back at Zetsu, he had already turned back around back into his room and closed the door.

"He doesn't usually talk very much either. Okay. One more. Next is Tobi. Be careful of Tobi, he is kinda weird." Itachi warned as he lead her to an orange door across the hall. Just as Itachi was about to knock, a man with an orange mask suddenly ran out of the room and ran into Itachi.

"Itachi! I was just about to go and look for you. I heard we have a new member." Tobi said with a lot of energy.

"Yeah. Tobi this is Tenten. She's the new member." Itachi said.

"Nice to meet you! Oh! I have to go now! Good-bye!" Tobi said dashing down the hall.

"He's seems to be a little too energentic." Tenten said as Kilala came running up behind Tenten and jumping up on her shoulder.

"Come on. I'll take you back to your room for now." Itachi said and Tenten followed. For the rest of the day, Itachi and Tenten spent their time in Tenten's room hanging out and teasing Kilala. When night fell, Itachi finally left Tenten's room and went to his own, which was the next door over. With Kilala curled up next to her, Tenten easily fell asleep without any problems.

**The next two chapters will be short. Sorry about that. Hope you all like the rewrite of my very first story. Please review and comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: message for the leaf: (Kilala's POV):**

Kilala quickly flew towards the hidden leaf village as fast as possible. Her mistress had gotten herself into some serious trouble. Once she got to the hidden leaf village, Kilala ran straight for the hokage's office. Kilala entered the office and transformed back to her regular size and ran to the hokage's desk. Kilala jumped on the desk and dropped the letter on the desk, then she jumped on lady Tsunade's shoulder because she also wanted to read her mistress's letter. Lady Tsunade picked up the letter and opened it and carefully began reading it. The letter said:

"Lady Tsunade, I am writing to you because of a foolish mistake I made. I happened to have fallen in love with one of the akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha, and somehow and for some reason told him I would join the akatsuki. I have just found out this morning that Itachi, Kisame, and myself are heading out to capture the shukaku. I'm asking you to let the sand village people stay in the leaf until this is solved. Kilala has the power to teleport things as far as she wants. Please you don't have much time. From Tenten."

"Shizune!" Lady Tsunade yelled. Shizune came running into the room a few seconds later.

"Bring me Neji, Minato, Naruto, Kushina, and Hinata. After that tell the whole village that the sand village people with be staying here in the leaf village for a while. Quickly! Don't waste anytime!" Lady Tsunade said.

"Yer, Milady!" Shizune said running out of the room quickly.

"Go Kilala. Deliver that message to the Kazekage before time runs out." Lady Tsunade said opening a window in the office. Kilala jumped off of lady Tsunade's shoulder and transformed into the demon cat again and quickly took off towards the sand village right as the ninja Tsunade wanted came into the room. Lady Tsunade closed the office window and Kilala saw Tsunade talking with the ninja seriously. Then she had gotten to far to see anymore, so Kilala sped off towards the village hidden in the sand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Message for the sand:(Kilala's POV):**

After the stop at the leaf village, Kilala quickly made her way to the sand village. She had made it to the sand village without any problems and had an even easier time getting into the kazekage's office. Kilala transformed back to her regular size and ran across the room to Gaara's desk. Kilala jumped up on the desk and put the letter in front of Gaara and then jumped on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara picked up the letter and began reading what it had to say. The letter said:

"Gaara, you must do as I say. Time is not on our side. The hokage will explain later, but for now I will tell you that the akatsuki are after you, so I want you to gather all your people and have them gather in one place. Kilala will teleport them to the hidden leaf village where they will all be safe for awhile along with you. There is no time to waste. From Tenten."

Gaara looked at the letter from a moment and then finally he became serious.

"Kankuro, Temari, gather all the villagers at the village entrance. Go quickly." Gaara said and his two sibilings nodded and took off. Gaara left the office a few moments after them with Kilala running around behind him. It took about 10 minutes to gather all the villagers at the gate, but as soon as they were all there, Kilala traansformed again and in an instant the whole sand village people were standing in the leaf village. Once the hokage came out ot meet the kazekage, Kilala instantly took off towards the sand village again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A choice to make:**

About three days after Kilala had did what she was ordered to do, Tenten and the other two were beginning to approach the hidden sand village. On the way to the village, Tenten constantly got sand in her eyes, but she didn't complain and kept going. She had also almost ran right into multiple quicksand pits, but Itachi and Kisame saved her a few times. Since then Tenten has been following right behind Itachi. They were at the sand village gate when Itachi and Kisame suddenly stopped, causing Tenten to run into Itachi.

"Why did you stop?' Tenten asked, fixing the stupid looking hat with white ribbon.

"Listen." Itachi said. Tenten was quiet as she listened, but she couldn't hear anything, but the wind.

"We should be able to hear people's voices." Kisame said as he began to walk into the village again. Tenten and Itachi followed behind Kisame and they listened carefully to even the slightest noise. Once they all got to the plaza, they stopped again and talked about what they were going to do next.

"Let's search the town once more. Tenten, you take the north side of town. Itachi, you take the east and i'll take the west." Kisame said and the other two agreed. Then, they all split up, but Tenten didn't bother looking. Tenten walked around the north side of town, knowing that all the villagers were safe in the hidden leaf. That's when Tenten heard Kilala mew. Tenten turned around just as Kilala jumped up on her shoulder.

"Good girl." Tenten said softly to her. Kilala mewed back at her happily. Tenten scratched behind Kilala's ear and smiled when she heard her begin to purr. After awhile Tenten finally decided to return to the plaza.

"We should be going now. Kisame and Itachi might come look for us if we don't get back." Tenten said to Kilala and Kilala mewed in an agreement. She had only taken a couple of steps when Neji suddenly appeared in front of her. Tenten, then, realized that she was surrounded by Kushina, Hinata, Naruto, and Minato.

"Not good." Tenten thought to herself.

"Tenten, we're so glad you're okay." Hinata said.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"The hokage ordered us to bring you back to the village where you belong." Neji replied. Before Tenten could say anything, Itachi and Kisame were running towards them. Neji and the others all pulled out a kunai and prepared themselves for a fight as did Itachi and Kisame.

"If you plan to take her back to the leaf village, then you have another thing coming. She's going to stay with us." Itachi said.

"She doesn't belong with the akatsuki. We're taking her back to the hidden leaf where she really belongs." Minato said. There was a tense silence between all of them and then, Kisame was the first one to attack. Tenten stood aside watching the 7 of them fight over where she belonged. Tenten looked down at the ground thinking about where she actually belongs.

"Where do I belong? I know I don't belong in the akatsuki. I don't want to hurt others just to create a war. Maybe my friends are right. Maybe I do belong in the leaf village, but I don't think I could stand being apart from Itachi. What am I going to do?" Tenten thought to herself. Then, suddenly Tenten heard a very familar voice. Tenten turned towards the voice and saw that the hokage was walking towards them.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" Lady Tsunade ordered and the leaf ninja all back away and turned towards her in suprise.

"Lady Tsunade!? What are you doing here?" Kushina asked suprised.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to Tenten myself. I sent you ahead just in case there would be a fight. And I didn't mean for you to start the fighting." Lady Tsunade said sternly.

"Sorry, Milady." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Anyway, Tenten. I need to talk to you. Come over here a second." Lady Tsunade said. Tenten hesitated for a moment and then followed Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade waited for Tenten a little ways away from the others so they were out of earshot.

"Tenten, I have a feeling that you don't want to be apart from Itachi, correct?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Tenten said lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Maybe instead of you joining the akatsuki, Itachi can come back to the hidden leaf village with you. I will give him a second chance if it means you will come back to the leaf." Lady Tsunade said and Tenten looked up at her in suprise.

"Why don't we ask Itachi before making any decisions. Itachi, come over here a second." Lady Tsunade called out to him. Itachi walked over to them and lady Tsunade told him what she had told Tenten.

"I will give you a second chance. That is if you want to come back to the village." Lady Tsunade said and it suprised Itachi as well.

"I would love to come back to the leaf village. I know Tenten doesn't belong in the akatsuki, she belongs in the leaf village." Itachi said. Lady Tsunade pulled out a headband that didn't have a cross through it and handed it to Itachi.

"Thank you. I must tell Kisame." Itachi said walking back over to Kisame. Itachi took his coat off and the ring he had on his finger and gave them to Kisame. Kisame looked a little annoyed, but he took them without a word and left. Once Kisame had left the sand village, lady Tsunade turned back to Tenten.

"I think it's safe for the sand village people to return home. Let us return to the leaf and tell them." Lady Tsunade said as everyone walked over. Itachi took of his old headband and replaced it with the one lady Tsunade had given him. As he did that, Tenten took off her coat and threw it out. Once they all returned to the leaf village, Tenten had Kilala return the sand village people back to their village and lady Tsunade had told Shizune to inform the whole village that Itachi was allowed back into the village. Slowly after that, the days began to return to normal. Itachi lived with Tenten and helped her with her squad and went on missions to help her pay the rent on her apartment. Soon enough, everything that had happened had all been forgotten and everyone lived happily again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue: Daily basis:**

A month has past since Itachi was welcomed back into the village. All the villager have started to respect him again. After living with Tenten for a month now, Itachi starts noticing a pattern that happens every morning on a daily basis. Every morning, Itachi would see Tenten rush downstairs. She would say good-bye and then rush out the door without any breakfast. Itachi had decided to make sure she had something before she left even if it was just a little bit.

The next morning, Itachi was in the kitchen when he heard Tenten come rushing downstairs. Itachi went into the living room with an apple as Tenten said good-bye. Before Tenten had opened the door, Itachi had gotten her attention and then threw the apple at her. The apple hit Tenten in the head and then landed in her hands.

"You can't keep skipping breakfast. At least eat the apple. If your in such a rush, then grab one before you go." Itachi said.

"Your just like my friends. Alright. See ya later." Tenten said rushing out the door with the apple in her hand. Itachi sighed and gave a small laugh.

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep hitting her with apples till she finally eats breakfast in the mornings." Itachi said as he left the apartment to head out on a mission. Instead of going with Tenten, Kilala cheerfully ran and jumped on Itachi's shoulder.

"Kilala, if this mission takes more than a day, make sure Tenten eats something in the morning." Itachi said and Kilala cheerfully mewed jumping off his shoulder and running off to find Tenten.


End file.
